A new lyfe
by lissabear07
Summary: A young girl runs aways to a new and better life.....so she thinks
1. Default Chapter

This was the last of it. Melissa packed a few things in her suitcase and called her sister. She could hear her parents arguing downstairs and then a door slam. A few minutes later, the sound of tires could be heard screeching down the street. "Finally, I get to leave here." She thought as she heard another car pull up in the driveway. The horn beeped twice and she knew it was her sister. She grabbed her suitcase and ran out the house into her sister's car. "It's about time girl, lets leave this hell hole" her sister said as the drove to her house. "Thanks Trish, this really means a lot to me. Are you sure it's ok with Tim if I move in?" "Yea he's totally cool with everything. Oh by the way, since we're on break some of the guys are there so you get to see them too." "Cool"  
  
Yes, it's true, Melissa was Trish Stratus' sister. And when Trish said "they" were on break, that meant the other wrestlers were at her new house. The pulled into the drive way and could see the dim lite of the t.v. lighting the room. "Melissa!!" Tim said embracing her as she walked in the house "Hey Tim!" she looked around at everyone there. Bubba (ray duddly), Amy (Lita), Matt,Jeff, Shannon Moore, and someone new. He had short hair and the top was green. It took her a little while but Melissa new who it was. She looked over at her sister who was grinning at her, yes her evil older sissy had Hurricane Shane Helms at her house. Melissa said hey to everyone and went upstairs to her room. While getting everything out of her bags, she went to put her make-up bag in the bathroom. Right when she walked out, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there" said a thick voice. " It's ok, I wasn't looking where I was going" Melissa looked up and saw the prettiest brown eyes ever. "I'm Shane, Shane Helms." He said putting out his hand " Melissa, I'm Trish's sister." She looked in his eyes, shaking his hand. "Are you going to be staying here?" He asked not letting go of her hand. "Yea,my rooms right here." She said pointing at the door behind her, "Maybe I'll stop by more often. I live down the road." Melissa smiled. Not only was she talking to Shane Helms, but she was going to be living down the road from her! And if she wasn't mistaken.was he flirting with her? "I'll see ya' lata'." He said kissing her hand and finally letting it go. She walked into her room, her head filled with excitement. 


	2. Chapter 2

This was the last of it. Melissa packed a few things in her suitcase and called her sister. She could hear her parents arguing downstairs and then a door slam. A few minutes later, the sound of tires could be heard screeching down the street. "Finally, I get to leave here." She thought as she heard another car pull up in the driveway. The horn beeped twice and she knew it was her sister. She grabbed her suitcase and ran out the house into her sister's car. "It's about time girl, lets leave this hell hole" her sister said as the drove to her house. "Thanks Trish, this really means a lot to me. Are you sure it's ok with Tim if I move in?" "Yea he's totally cool with everything. Oh by the way, since we're on break some of the guys are there so you get to see them too." "Cool"  
  
Yes, it's true, Melissa was Trish Stratus' sister. And when Trish said "they" were on break, that meant the other wrestlers were at her new house. The pulled into the drive way and could see the dim lite of the t.v. lighting the room. "Melissa!!" Tim said embracing her as she walked in the house "Hey Tim!" she looked around at everyone there. Bubba (ray Dudley), Amy (Lita), Matt,Jeff, Shannon Moore, and someone new. He had short hair and the top was green. It took her a little while but Melissa new who it was. She looked over at her sister who was grinning at her, yes her evil older sissy had Hurricane Shane Helms at her house. Melissa said hey to everyone and went upstairs to her room. While getting everything out of her bags, she went to put her make-up bag in the bathroom. Right when she walked out, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there" said a thick voice. " It's ok, I wasn't looking where I was going" Melissa looked up and saw the prettiest brown eyes ever. "I'm Shane, Shane Helms." He said putting out his hand " Melissa, I'm Trish's sister." She looked in his eyes, shaking his hand. "Are you going to be staying here?" He asked not letting go of her hand. "Yea,my rooms right here." She said pointing at the door behind her, "Maybe I'll stop by more often. I live down the road." Melissa smiled. Not only was she talking to Shane Helms, but she was going to be living down the road from her! And if she wasn't mistaken.was he flirting with her? "I'll see ya' lata'." He said kissing her hand and finally letting it go. She walked into her room, her head filled with excitement.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Melissa was takin' out the trash the next morning when she heard someone pulling in the driveway. "shit!" she cursed to herself, she was wearing her Hooters shirt and matching jammy pants. She turned around to see who it was when she saw Jeff. "now what's a little girl like you doin' walkin' around outside with hooters jammies?" Jeff said opening his arms for a hug. "Why hello to you to Jeff." She heard someone coughing and turned around. She saw man with long blonde hair and green eyes like Jeff's, except cuter. "Oh, Melissa I'd like you to met Shannon Moore." "Nice to met you, I'm Melissa." She said while shaking his hand. "Do you know if your sisters up by now?" Jeff asked "Um.. not yet, give her another few minutes and she should be. You guys wanna come in?" "Sure!" they said together. Melissa walked into the house and slipped on something, but Shannon caught her just in time. "Thanks," she said lookin' into his eyes. "No prob.."They stayed like that,lookin' deep into eachothers eyes. "Cough~Cough" Jeff said as they let go of eachother "Uhhh..you guys want something to eat?" She said blushing. " Sure," they both said. Melissa made the boys eggs and toast and made a plate for Trish. After everyone finished, Trish came down and sank in the chair. "Rough nite?" Melissa asked her, while handing Trish her plate. "Shut up!" Melissa giggled and walked to the living room and watched tv with the guys. While sitting there Jeff began to say something, but Melissa was spaced off in La-La Land. "Melissa??!?" Jeff asked. "I'm sorry what?" "That was some intense staring off there," Shannon said. "Oh,. I was just thinkin' about something." "Likewhat?" "Someone." She said. "oh, I know who it was, you were thinkin' of me weren't ya'?" Said Shannon with a cocky grin. "Yea,right. why would she be thinkin' of u when she could be thinkin' of me.?" Jeff said with the same grin. "Whateve" She said and walked into the basement to play a game on the PlayStation2 


End file.
